


Cavities

by momstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, I didn't want like accidentally mark my fic among like idk cavity fetish fics, LITERALLY, Multi, One Shot, Protectiveness, Secret Santa, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cavities, hptriadnet, i'm not joking it is literally TOOTH ROTTING fluff, james and lily are good partners, oh thank god that's not a really tag, regulus loves them to death tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Lily and James are sweet, but as much as Regulus insists otherwise, not the cause for his dozen cavities





	Cavities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> This is for HpTriadNet's Secret Santa 2018! 
> 
> Pairing : Regulus / James / Lily for WolfstarHq on Tumblr! 
> 
> Special thanks to @Adzel for being my beta reader!

No matter how hard Regulus tried to focus on his meal, nothing could distract him from the holes that were being burned into him.  The cause of the fire was nothing other than a pair of hazel eyes. Regulus was cutting into his french toast when he finally gave in, “Alright, what’s the look for?” 

 

“I just watched you eat a bowl of sweets, and now you’re digging into french toast drizzled in cinnamon!” James spluttered, his attention still focused intently on his boyfriend. 

 

Regulus scoffed, “It tastes good,” He defended, taking a bite. His mother wasn’t the kind to allow him to indulge in sweets when he was home, so he relied on the great hall to satisfy his sweet tooth. As if to playfully spite the Gryffindor, he poured some powdered sugar onto what remained of his breakfast. 

 

Sure enough, James looked like he was about to faint. “I swear I can practically  _ feel _ the cavities just by watching you eat that. Would it kill you to try something like this,” He motioned down to his own plate which had eggs, bacon, a breakfast sandwich, and an assorted fruit cup. “C’mon, just… like... take some grapes. I’m begging you here.” 

 

“I can’t eat grapes, it would clash with my meal,” Regulus denied. 

 

James gaped at him, “You call  _ that _ a meal? I call that diabetes on a plate.” 

 

Regulus pondered James’s words, finishing off his own french toast as he did so. “I think I’m okay with that.” 

 

Before James could think of a proper rebuttal, Lily arrived in the dining hall. She was late due to an early morning prefect meeting, but she was here now - and Regulus was glad for the distraction. He just watched as she made her way to the Slytherin table where they were eating for the day. They tended to alternate between the two house tables for breakfast. 

 

“My boys!” Lily greeted ecstatically, properly giving them both a kiss on their foreheads. James beamed and Regulus gave a small smile. She took her spot next to the latter, squeezing his thigh in a reassuring manner as she settled in. “Hopefully I didn’t miss too much,” 

 

James shook his head, his focus shifting to the redhead. “You didn’t, just Reg being as stubborn as a bull.” 

 

“So, nothing new,” Lily confirmed, filling her plate. It, strangely enough, looked like a good balance between James’s and Regulus’s, “What about this time, though?” 

 

Regulus just smirked a tiny bit, keeping his eyes down on his dish, “James is being a health nut, again, and trying to force his views on me. I’m not buying it,” He shrugged, “I just like sweets, he’ll need to learn to live with it.” 

 

James shook his head, “I’m telling you, Lils. He has to have like, twenty cavities and a case of type two diabetes.” 

 

“I’m here for a good time, not a long time, James,” Regulus replied, the corner of his lips curling to form a small grin. He was snarky, he knew that, but for some reason the two people he loved the most never seemed to care. 

 

“Regulus just likes sweet things, that’s why he’s dating us.” Lily winked, digging into her food. She twirled her fork, seeming amused by this conversation. By now she had to be aware of how different her two boyfriends were and just embraced it. James was always preoccupied with Quidditch, making sure to exercise and get a healthy meal to maintain his self proclaimed “crafted by Merlin himself” body. Regulus, on the other hand, dedicated himself to being a Slytherin seeker just as much, but he was more lenient in the snacks department. 

 

Regulus poured himself a cup of cold pumpkin juice as he finished off his toast. James and Lily were babbling away about something, but it didn’t stop them from being oblivious to their youngest partner wincing as the sugary liquid came into contact with his mouth. 

 

“Regulus…?” Lily asked softly, not letting the action go unnoticed. Concern sparkled in her green eyes. “Are you okay?” 

 

Lowering the cup, Regulus gave a curt nod, “Peachy.”

 

* * *

  
  


During the stretch of the next few days, Regulus had come to a rather disappointing realization. Every time he dared come in contact with anything his teeth deemed too cold, too fresh, or too sweet, a sharp pain would shoot up his gums. His usual breakfast selection was becoming more tedious to enjoy. 

 

Based on the sheer stubbornness that refused him to acknowledge that James was utterly right about his dietary habits, Regulus found himself hiding the discomfort the sugary sweets brought him. From what he could tell, he was doing a good job maintaining the facade. Sirius was too busy in his own world, Peter was painfully oblivious, and James and Lily were caught up in a heated discussion over how credit cards really worked (no matter how many times she explained it, he couldn’t grasp how it withheld money). 

 

He had been so preoccupied on trying to keep his lovers out of the loop, he hadn’t even thought of the possibility of Remus Lupin blowing his cover. Regulus had moved the cookie he was eating to the side of his mouth as he bit into it. “Is your mouth alright, Regulus?” 

 

Regulus’s sharp grey eyes lifted up from his plate and onto the scarred face of his brother’s boyfriend. “Just some sensitivity,” He reassured weakly, waving his hand. 

 

Unfortunately, James didn’t buy into this excuse. “I told you, you probably have a cavity.” 

 

Sirius gave a toothy grin from across the table, “You should probably stop eating all that shit, Reggie.” He motioned to his plate, which in Regulus’s opinion, was not as sugary as usual. Regulus said nothing, even though he personally found it rather hypocritical considering that Sirius’s boyfriend consumed a concerning amount of sweet shit himself. 

 

Lily reached for Regulus’s hand under the table, searching to provide him some comfort. James, however, was already out of his seat. “C’mon,” He put a firm hand on his shoulder and tried to lift Regulus to his feet. “We’re taking you to Madam Pomfrey right away! I can’t have my boyfriend not feeling good!” 

 

There it was. James Potter’s famous mother hen tendencies in all of its glory. Anyone that has been on the receiving end of this phenomenon knows that there’s no stopping it. Regulus glanced at Lily, a quick worried expression flickering across his face for a second. 

 

“Is there anything that Madam Pomfrey can do for this?” Lily wondered, deciding to get up. She was there to support her boyfriend, too. 

 

James paused, now walking both of his partners down and out of the great hall without another word. “I don’t know, but you sure as hell can bet Merlin’s hairy ass that we’re going to try.” 

 

Regulus sighed warily as they made their way towards the hospital wing. He was just having mild irritation in his mouth,  _ clearly,  _ it wasn’t worth the amount of dramatics James was giving it. He ran a hand through his fringe, a nervous tick he picked up from his boyfriend, as they made their way around. 

 

It wasn’t long before they reached the wing, and Regulus was getting antsy. What if Madam Pomfrey said he couldn’t eat sweets anymore? The thought of being banned from his usual delights wasn’t a pleasant one. 

 

“Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans?” Madam Pomfrey asked, looking up from the bed she was fixing up, “Can I help you three with anything?” 

 

Lily nodded, glancing between the mediwitch and her boyfriends, “Well you see, Regulus has been having some difficulties eating… His teeth are being sensitive to cool liquids and sugary sweets.” 

 

Madam Pomfrey nodded, taking in everything that was being said, “Well, it sounds like Mr. Black here might have a little cavity problem.” 

 

Regulus didn’t dare look back to see what kind of expression was residing on James’s face. Surely, he had to have a pinch of smugness there. To his surprise, when the other spoke, he just looked slightly concerned. “Is there anything that he can do?” 

 

A smile formed on the mediwitch’s face, “I may have a potion lying around that can help you with that.”

 

* * *

  
  


The following week, James, Lily, and Regulus all sat together out on the grounds by the lake. Regulus had his head in James’s lap, and Lily was resting her head on his stomach. They were all curled up, basking in the sun after a rather boring day of classes. 

 

As they were relaxing, Regulus reached into his rucksack and pulled out a chocolate frog. Instantly, he felt James tense below him, “Did you learn nothing from last week?” 

 

Lily opened her eyes and glanced up to see what her boyfriend was referring to. She just let out a small sigh, not overly bothered by the sight. She had to be daft to assume the whole ordeal would be enough to make Regulus swear off candy for good. 

 

Regulus shrugged, opening the package and catching the jumping frog in his hands. He bit off its head, his eyes flickering away from James, “I learned that I should appreciate sweets, even more, when my teeth aren’t hurting,” He responded defiantly. “Plus, Madam Pomfrey didn’t say I had remove sweets from my day. She just gave me a toothbrush and advised me to balance out how much candy I eat in a day.” 

 

“Madam Pomfrey is a scary woman,” James defended, reaching down and running a hand through Regulus’s hair, “So can you imagine her expression if you come back with another mouthful of cavities? What would you even tell her?” 

 

“I’d tell her that my partners are  _ too sweet _ and maybe I should cut them out of my diet instead,” A playful smirk grew on Regulus’s face.

 

Lily whacked Regulus lightly, “Oh shut up.” 

 

James just let out a hearty chuckle. 

 

Regulus smiled and decided to enjoy the rest of his chocolate frog without the looming fear of any cavities. 


End file.
